Letting Go
by livinglifeonthestereo
Summary: She never expected him to get past the carefully built walls around her heart. He never expected to love the shy girl he bumped into in the hallways. And they both never expected how hard it is to overcome the past and just let go. First Story, Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this is so short! I'm just trying out writing (or typing) a full on story. If I get good feedback, I will continue. **

**But for now… enjoy!**

**I own nothing**

In retrospect, I should have seen the signs. I mean, my life was just so perfectly normal; I was content. But something _had_ to come along and steal my happiness. And that came in the form of a Gucci wearing devil. But lets get to that point of the story later.

It was the little things that caught me off guard.

The first sign was so minor; the most perceptive person probably couldn't have seen it. I used to have these 3 freshmen that would always give me nasty looks in the hallways. It's not like I did anything too! I've never even talked to them in my life. So, it became a daily routine of I, Ally Dawson, would receive one serving of _oh mah gawd she's so ugly_ face every morning before first period. It became a ritual soon, and I found myself knowing exactly when they would walk down the tiled hallway with a _clink-clank_ of their heels.

One day, while waiting for my friend, I looked down at my watch and expected the freshmen any second now. As they passed by, they didn't scowl at me, but rather gave me a _smug_ look. Like they knew something bad was going to happen to me soon. I found it strange, and started wondering for the umpteenth time this week as to why they hated me. But as the day carried on, my mind wandered to other topics and I forgot about it completely.

The second sign was my friends. I've always been the girl who was nice, and always had people to talk too. Many came up to me with fashion advice, boy troubles, and any other run-of-the-mill teen problems. Others asked me about my day, and how was my classes.

As time wore on, I found myself walking to classes by myself, with no one to talk to. My friends suddenly dropped off the face of the earth. I could not come in contact with one of them. And if I did see them at school, they would give me a hurried _Sorry! Can't talk _excuse and would practically run away. A stone took up residence at the bottom of my stomach after this, and twisted painfully every time someone would reject me.

The third and most recent sign that my regular teen life was ending was the rumors. As I walked down the hallway, some would stop and stare, and some would run to their friends to tell them about the newest Ally Dawson tale. The stories were so numerous in size that I even heard about them behind open lockers and closed stall doors. _Ridiculous! I didn't date 5 guys at once! I've never even had a boyfriend! Why would someone say something like this!_ My inner voice fumed.

Unfortunately, my questions would be answered sooner than I expected by none other than the before-mentioned devil, Cassidy Rodgers.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2! I own nothing**

The sad thing about life is, well, it's a bitch. I mean, seriously, all I did was be a nice person. I tried to help out as much as I can. I even voluteered to help people with broken legs up the stairs (I don't see why this school doesn't get and elevator). But, of course, life had to come behind my back and stab me with its cold, hard, and dirty blade.

I, of course, knew Cassidy was coming for me even though she was at the end of the hallway because a) She had that determined gleam in her eye I saw whenever she approached other kids. B) She had her cronies right behind her with their perfectly matching Vera Bradley purses swinging from their arms, and c) she made eye contact with me and refused to break it. I fleetingly remembered a brief memory in kindergarten when Cassidy pored her apple juice on my completed butterfly painting, and knew this encounter would not be a walk in candy land.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the devil herself walked up and slammed my locker door. Students gave Cassidy and me a wide berth, pretending to talk to their friends and walk _extra _slow to their lockers, even though I knew they just wanted to listen in.

"Hi, Ally!" she crooned, blinding me with her pearly whites.

"Uh, hi Cassidy." I mumbled before turning away from her to open my locker again, hoping to get the message that I was not in the mood to talk. But of course she didn't.

" Ally, I would prefer if you faced me while I talk." She said in a faux- sweet voice, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. Two could play at this game.

"Oh, anything for you!" I replied in the same tone of voice, pulling up my cheeks to give her my widest grin back. She grimaced at me.

"Listen," she snapped " I don't have time for silly little games." Saying the words so quick, I almost didn't understand them. As I took a look around, I found everyone's eyes on us. This caused my heartbeat to speed up and my skin to itch. _So…much..attention…_

" Listen, Cassidy, can we do this in a place more private? Our conversation is sort of public to everyone right now."

"Aww, poor Alley! Is your stage fright acting up?" She said in her sweet voice again. I blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the dizziness that has now overtaken my vision. _ Nobody knew about my stage fright except me! _

" Stage fright? Psssht what? No! I just don't know if this conversation if for other ears. Wait, what is this conversation about again?" I asked, desperately trying to not count how many people were watching us. If I did, I would probably faint.

"Ally, Ally, Ally," Cassidy murmured sympathetically, taking a step closer. "I knew you were dumb, but not this dumb." She ignored my look of indignation and continued. "By now, you have probably heard some rumors, no?" she seemed to think for a minute. " Probably about how you have STDS? Or maybe the one where you had 3 1-night stands, all on the same day? That one was funny!" she smiled before continuing.

"Have you also noticed your friends avoiding you like the plague? You always are alone in the hallways now!" she giggled. Everything was clicking into place. The rumors, my friends, the freshman in the hallway (which I now know are her followers), would be a signature Cassidy move. She punishes people in the cruelest ways.

My mouth opened and closed like a fish, before I finally stuttered out, "But why?"

" Well, your friends had to go. They made you too happy! You would always be smiling whenever you talked to them. Some lies and bribery made them stay away." _Some friends I have…or had _"And the rumors were just a little something extra to make you miserable. Because everything makes you so damn happy!" She gritted out with narrowed eyes. _Seriously, this girls emotions are all over the place….. she may just be a tiny bit cray cray. _That last thought made me smile.

"See? I'm ridiculing you and you are smiling." She screeched pointing a perfectly manicured hand at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"So my happiness made you tell lies about me and get rid of my friends?" I said slowly, hoping she would get my implied sarcasm. Cassidy lifted her lip like a dog ready to strike.

"No, idiot! I'm making your life miserable because you think you are just so high and mighty! You think you are above everyone else. And I'm here to say that you aren't. You're times of being happy are over Ally Dawson. By the end of the year, you are going to wish you never crossed _my_ path." She then whipped away, her hair hitting my face. Her cronies gave me the familiar scowl, then hurried after her.

I tried to think back. _When did she start hating me? _My mind drifted back to 6th grade, when Cassidy had the biggest crush on the new boy Dallas Centino.

_"Hey Ally!" Dallas beamed at me as he walked into the classroom. We had become quite close because me, being the nice girl, had shown him around the school when he first arrived. We had become good friends, but I too also had a crush on him._

_ "Hey Dallas, come sit next to me!" Cassidy called across the classroom, waving her arms frantically. Dallas grimaced at her before sitting next to me._

_ "I think I'll pass." He called back, before turning around to face me. "Listen, Ally I just want to know," he gulped "If you would… maybe…. go out with me?" he asked, opening his big brown eyes wider. I smiled at him and told him yes, as he jumped up and fist pumped the air. Cassidy glowered at me from across the room after hearing the news. I later found a note from her in my locker saying she will get revenge in sparkly pink letters._

Dallas and I ended up dating till 8th grade, until he moved away and we broke it off. _Dang, she can hold a grudge _I thought to myself, walking to my next class.

As the months wore on, Cassidy amped the bullying up a notch and got others to join in. I was constantly pushed, tripped, and kicked in the hallways. My books got vandalized, as did my locker. The rumors only grew larger and worse with every passing day. I was so scared someone was going to jump me in the hallways; I hid in the bathroom and arrived late to each of my classes. My grades suffered because of this.

After 4 months, I finally broke down and told my parents. They were flabbergasted, thinking their daughter was popular and nice. Never once did it occur to them that I was slowly breaking apart, piece-by-piece. They immediately transferred me to a different school after my softmore year ended, far enough away that nobody would know who I am.

I am now a registered student at Preston Miami High school. My plan is to stay quiet, and avoid any popular people. Hopefully, by the time I am a senior, no one will remember me. I can't take any chances on what happened at my old school.

_Deep breathes, in and out _I pepped talked myself as I stepped out of my car _They don't know me, this is a clean slate. A chance at normalcy once again, a- _I never got to finish that thought, because I collided with someone twice my size. My things went flying across the hallway floor.

"I am so sorry!" I stuttered quietly , beginning to pick up my things. "Are you okaaa..." I started, but then trailed off, for I found myself unable to speak as the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes met my own.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

**(Austin's POV)**

"Tilly, summer was really fun," I started to the current girl standing in front of me.

"I know, it will be our 3 month anniversary soon!" She smiled hopefully at me, thinking I had something planned. But I was currently trying to do the opposite.

"Oh, It will?" I said with fake enthusiasm. Tilly nodded her head vigorously, vivacious curls bouncing up and down. _She really is pretty, just not my type._ "Listen," I said, faking a grimace "I really don't have time for a relationship, and I think we should break up." Tilly's eyes widened.

"Aussy! You don't possibly want this!" she whispered-yelled.

"Yes. Yes I do." Was my response, and her face flushed in anger. That was not the expected answer. Before she could yell at me or throw something at my head like the last girl did, I hurried down the hall.

_Break up with all my flings from summer, check. And I only got a pencil thrown at my face this time! _I grinned triumphantly.

It was my first day of junior year at Preston High. I don't mean to be a jerk or anything, but that's just who I am. Austin Moon- popular, player, and heartbreaker. I was known for my large amount of friends, my short relationships, and the many, many slew of girls I break up with. The first day of school I always have a single-and-ready–to-mingle status, whether girls like it or not. But they usually do.

_Maybe this year, I will break my record of dating 15 girls in one school year! _Was my last thought before I found myself sprawled on the floor.

_Crash! _The person's things went flying across the hallway.

"I'm so sorry!" the brunette yelped. "Are you okaaa…" she started, but trailed off as we made eye contact. I smirked. My eyes usually have that effect on women.

While she was in her Austin induced haze, I looked her over. _She must be new… and wow, very shy. _After seeing me, she only been able to sputter incoherently before collecting her things and running off.

"Watch where you are going next time!" I called down the hallway, and before she turned the corner, the tips of her ears flushed a dark pink.

(**Ally's POV**)

_Gosh Ally, the first 3 seconds of school, and you're already attracting the attention of a blond god _I scolded myself.

With the help of the school map, I finally found my locker and got my books for…_World History. Ugh_. "Great" I muttered, "My first day, and I already hate this place more than usual." School actually used to be of great excitement for me, but after the whole Cassidy incident, it only makes me weary. Especially with popular people roaming the same hallways. I plan to avoid them all together. _ Maybe if the boy I ran into earlier isn't popular…_ I wouldn't even let myself finish that thought. With those looks, there is no doubt that he has a high social standing. Hopefully he will forget about me quickly.

Wandering down the hallway, I found World History and slipped quietly into a desk in the back. As I took note of my surroundings, I noticed the blond boy I ran into in a huge group of girls and tall, attractive guys. _Not as attractive as him though _but shut down that thought too. No unnecessary crushes. Crushes mean vulnerability, and vulnerability can cause pain or suffering. And I've had enough pain to last me for a while.

"Class, class, settle down." The teacher announced, and students took their seats with a groan. Keeping my head down low, I prayed the teacher would not notice me and do the traditional _come to the front and introduce yourself to the class_. Nausea rolled through me at the idea of so much attention .

As I absentmindedly looked at the posters of World War One covering the walls, a tingling sensation erupted on my back, right in between the shoulder blades. I turned around, and saw the blond boy staring at me from across the room. He gave that familiar smirk I saw in the hallway, then raised his hand for the teacher's attention.

_Please don't do what I think he's doing. _But of course, with my luck, nothing ever goes my way.

"Yes Austin?" the teacher called, and the boy now known as Austin winked at me before smiling at the teacher.

"I think we have a new student!" he said in surprised tone, pointing at the general direction of my desk.I could tell he savored the attention, as he made eye contact with everyone, before laying his deep, brown eyes on me. "Right over there." Then everyone's attention shifted to me as I started taking shallow breaths. I could tell my face was burning beet red from the amused expression from my peers

"Oh, I almost forgot! Come on up!" the teacher smiled kindly at me, and I slowly rose from my chair and made my way to the front of the room, Austin laughing silently from his seat.

_See, I was a little dazed by his looks, and now he's being exactly like the others in my old school. This shows I can't trust anyone. _

I quietly murmured my name and age, each answer given earning a "Speak up!" from Austin. I shot him the dirtiest look I could muster, as I hurried back to my desk and then avoided his staring for the rest of class. _I knew you were trouble _by Taylor Swift kept floating through my brain the whole rest of the period.

As I was switching my books for the next class at my locker, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I found myself face to face with Austin. Actually, more like face to _chest _because he was 6 or 7 inches taller than me.

" Why, hello down there! How's the weather?" he asked before cracking up. I, however, was not amused.

"Hi." Was my flat response, and he cocked his head.

"Are you mad at me for calling you out in class? Because I didn't mean to get you angry, it was a joke."

The word joke rattled around my head repeatedly. _Joke_ was the word kids at my old school used whenever they bullied me and got caught. _Joke _was splayed across my locker and in my books, along with some not so nice synonyms for prostitute. _Joke_ was the word that hardened my heart and made me paranoid of any other person my age. It was the word that brought back buried memories that will forever haunt me.

I swiftly squeezed my eyes shut and opened them to find Austin still standing there, much to my annoyance.

"Listen, I would appreciate it if you just left me alone and out of your jokes,okay?" I muttered quietly, brushing around him to get to my next class. A tingle spread between my shoulder blades and down to the small of my back, and I knew he was watching me as I walked away.

**Hope you liked it! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update! I've just had a pretty busy week and never got to this chapter! So here it is! Enjoy**

**(Ally's POV)**

Other than Austin Moon bothering me the first day of school, the rest of the week went by pretty normal. I had a hidden talent for being invisible. Nobody spoke, looked, or made contact with me in the hallways and classrooms.

But as the day neared lunch, dread overtook my mind and body. _ People, contact, everywhere. _Kids sat at tables and roamed the isle ways, not one seat open. Being an invisible, people didn't mind elbowing and shoving to get past me too.

As I got in line to pick up my french-fries, I rubbed my newly bruised shoulder ruefully. _Man, do people at this school elbow for a sport? That hurt! _I thought as I picked up the hot and salty fries. After extensive ketchup covering, I paid and moved out of line, only to run into another body. Red flashed, and I heard a screech fill the air.

"How…How _dare_ you!" A ketchup-covered blond beauty snarled, removing her arm from a boy I now recognized as Austin. He smirked at me, seemingly finding amusement in the whole situation.

"I'm so sorry, I mean to-" I started to say, blushing madly._ Smooth Allyson. _

"You didn't mean too? You didn't _mean_ too? You ran straight into me you idiot!" she snapped, eyes burning.

"I said I didn't mean too.." I muttered, looking down at my shoes to avoid looking into eyes that resembled Cassidy's in a way.

"Speak up you damn mute! Are you even smart enough to understand me? You are a nobody that no one cares about! And then you go and spill ketchup on something that costs probably more than you?" she shook her head slowly as if to emphasize her point. I looked around to see several other girls nodding their heads in agreement. With all the attention, her high-pitched voice slowly faded to the background. I could feel the ever-present blush threatening to emerge, and my hands became moist.

"Ugghhh!" the blond girl yelled, before grabbing my soda and spraying it all over me. It was so silent in the room, a pin drop could have been heard. Then a snort of laughter filled the corridor, and it was like fire to gasoline. Teens dropped what they were doing to point and laugh at me.

The blond girl smirked at me, and Austin just stared, mouth agape. I met his eyes before turning on my heel and running out of the lunch doors, my face streaked with tears.

** (Austin's POV)**

"You're a bitch." I muttered to Tilly, looking down at the girl with my eyes filled with disgust. Just moments ago, I watched as Tilly threw insult after insult at the shy Ally, not showing any mercy for spilling some ketchup on her dress.

"Austy, come on! She's a loser, and I was only defending myself, this dress is expensive! Hey, where are you going? I thought we had plans!" _I had no idea we had plans, I thought she was asking me about homework! _

I stormed out of the lunchroom, ignoring her protests. I had to find Ally.

(**Ally's POV)**

I found myself sitting against one of the lockers in the east hall, leaning my head on my knees and sniffling quietly.

_Why can't I go unnoticed? I always draw attention to myself in one form or another, but it always ends up the same. Pain, pain, and more pain. I was hurt by a number of people, and all they left were scars. Not even ONE apology. Life sucks. _I grunted to my inner thoughts in agreement. I will permanently live out my days as a cat lady.

I felt a presence outside the fort of my knees, and looked up to see Austin squatting extremely close. Close enough to make out the small golden flecks in his eyes. I cleared my throat, and he scooted his back to the lockers, his shoulder touching mine. I discreetly moved away so we had more distance between us, but he only moved closer. I sighed, knowing he would not give up. _But you also don't mind the feeling of his shoulder touching yours. _

_Shut up brain. _

"Why are you here?" I managed to utter, trying to get past my shock as to how he found me.

"Ally, you were just laughed at by the whole school, got soda sprayed on you, and didn't get to eat your paid-for fries! I had to make sure you were okay, and to also offer you a change of clothes, if you need them." He smiled softly at me, making sure to keep his voice low so I didn't start crying again.

"W-Why?" I asked with skepticism in my eyes. He let out a long sigh, leaning is head on the locker behind him. His voice rang out in the silent hallway, bouncing off the walls and all around me.

"Ally would you ever judge someone by the things they have done in the past, or by their reputation?" I wanted to say yes, but I know I couldn't. When I said I was friends with everybody, I meant _everybody_. They ranged from super popular to super geeky, but I always found something to talk to them about in school. I answered Austin with a simple shake of my head.

" So, since I'm popular would you automatically assume that I'm leading you into a trap to embarrass you?" This time it was my turn to sigh. The ever-present tingle I got whenever his eyes landed on me was in full swing.

" I swear Austin, you seem like a good guy. But I just have a really hard time trusting people recently. Especially popular people." He nodded his head, not pressing the subject.

"Well come on," Austin stood up, stretching his legs. "Those clothes aren't going to change themselves." He held out his hand to me, and against my own judgment, I took it, but released quickly when I stood up. We walked down the hallway in silence, until we got to Austin's locker. He then proceeded to pull 3 grocery bags full with articles of girls clothing and handed them to me.

Noticing my confused face, Austin chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"If you are wondering where I got these… well sometimes girls forget their clothing in my car when we're done." _Done doing… oh my god._

"Are you giving me the clothes of the girls you slept with?!" I practically yelled, dropping the bag. He chuckled sheepishly.

"I didn't sleep with _all_ of them.." he trailed off, but I still got the picture and snorted in disgust.

" Well these are better than nothing." I announced, then picked up the bags walked into the girl's bathroom, which so happened to be right by Austin's locker. _Oh the irony_ I thought whilst rolling my eyes.

After rummaging around in the clothing, I came to the conclusion that most of the girls Austin was with were sluts. I mean, the bag consisted of tight dresses, short skirts that didn't reach past my butt, and an intricate contraption I would call a shirt, but don't take my word for it. I finally decided on the most decent thing there, which was an extremely short white summer dress, would do. With tiny multicolored beads running across the neck and a matching belt, it was beautiful, but I could barley bend down without flashing someone.

I pushed the door to the bathroom open, and checked my watch, relieved to find I had five more minutes till lunch was over. As I handed the clothes to Austin, he let out a long and low whistle, trailing his eyes over my body slowly.

"Your legs look mighty fine in that dress Miss Dawson." The blond boy stated, trying and failing at a southern accent. I rolled my eyes at Austin's teen boy hormones, but my heart rate spiked at his words.

"Thanks Austin, you really helped me out today." I said quietly, my face burning. He gave me a nod, and something flashed in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what. He then jogged down the hallway to a group of kids, hiding him from my view.

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I am so sorry for the wait! Please enjoy!**

**I own nothing, sadly.**

**Also, thanks for the reviews guys keep it up!**

(**Ally's P.O.V**)

Trish De La Rosa came into my life like a zit appearing on your face.

Unexpected and unwanted. Well, at first.

It all started in English class, whilst I was in the very back of the classroom, inconspicuously writing in my book. She sat down in the desk across from mine, covered in pink and zebra stripes. It hurt my eyes to look at her.

She kept clearing her throat until I finally lifted my head and sent a small, tight smile her way, then went back to ignoring her, hoping she would go away. The girl let out a large sigh and then finally closed my book, invading my personal space by leaning on my desk. I was just about to reprimand her for touching my very personal journal when she simply said,

"I'm Trish, and we are going to be friends whether you like it or not."

I was pondering the idea of how people could be friends if they don't like each other but she interrupted me again by opening her mouth and talking to me about everything and nothing. I swear, she didn't take a breath once through our whole 45- minute class. Even though I didn't say one word back, she continued her story about her life.

This pattern continued, much to my annoyance. She seemed to be natural conversationalist, and constantly was telling me her trails and tribulations of everyday life.

One day in class she told me about her fungus growing on her big toe.

I still have nightmares.

"Then my brother Tony spilled pink nail polish all over himself! He can sometimes be so stupid." Trish waved her arms frantically around her head, as if to express her anger toward her younger brother.

I let out a small giggle after that one, but quickly covered my mouth. Making friends was _not_ in my plans.

But, it was too late, because a satisfied smile made its way onto the feisty Latino's face, and it stayed there for the rest of the period.

I hurried out of class after that, making a pointed message by not looking at her as I left. But Trish called after me anyway, saying she couldn't wait for English tomorrow.

I soon found myself opening up to Trish, slowly and surely. I would laugh or smile at her silly stories, and quietly input into some of her tales. We actually had a lot in common.

Once she tried to bring up my old high school but I visibly stiffened and turned away from her. She didn't bring it up afterwards.

Trish showed up at my locker one morning, smiling brightly in a pink top and purple jeans. I didn't know how she got my locker number, but didn't question it. Before I went into my homeroom, she asked for my schedule. I hesitantly gave it to her, and after a quick look over, she gave it back and walked away, not saying a word. She showed outside of every classroom I came out of.

We walk to every class together now, her talking and me listening. I'm actually growing fonder of the forced relationship.

"Morning chica!" Trish greeted, leaning on the locker next to mine. Sporting a purple tracksuit, the girl was brighter than the sun.

" Morning" I replied softly, sending a shy smile her way. Walking through the hallway together, she told me how her mom burnt the bacon this morning and almost set fire to the house. I laughed at the appropriate parts, but soon found my attention focusing in on a certain blond passing me in the hallways. Austin's beautiful brown eyes met my own, and my heartbeat sped up a mile- a -minute. He sent me a small smile, and continued on his way. I had to stop myself from sighing.

This however, didn't go unnoticed be Trish. She gave me a _we are sooo going to talk_ face before we parted ways. I dodged her until English class, where I found her sitting in our traditional seats.

I plopped down with a heavy groan, and rolled my head toward Trish, waiting for the onslaught of questions. Her eyebrow shot up in response. This time, it was me who launched into the story.

" We ran into each other my first day of school. He embarrassed me in class, but when Tilly spilled soda on me in the cafeteria he lent me some clothes. He acted so nice and I just… think he is okay looking"

" Honey, first off, Austin Moon is not okay looking. He is an 11 on the 1-10 scale. Secondly, I don't think you should trust Austin. He is known for using a lot of girls for a lot of things." Trish calmly said in response to my rambling, and I just rolled my eyes.

" I am well of aware of who he is and what he does. Trust me, I don't like him at all."

"Judging by the look on your face when you talk about him, I would say otherwise."

I was about to question what she said when the teacher started the lesson, effectively shutting me up.

_Its just hormones _

But that wasn't what my heart was telling me

**LINEBREAK -**

I don't know how, but Trish convinced me to visit her at the place she works at, _Tropical Fruit_. After a little victory dance for her, she gave me the address and left.

After some internal debating, I got in my car and left for apparently the "best smoothie place in all of Miami!"

Trish was behind the counter when I entered the store in a large smoothie outfit around her body and a straw headband.

"Hey Ally, over here!" the girl yelled, and I flinched from all pairs of eyes that landed on me and swiftly made my way to the counter.

After ordering I rummaged around in my purse for my wallet and let out a small curse.

"Sorry Trish, I left my wallet at home." She frowned at something behind me before I felt an arm brush my side and place money on the colorful counter. "Thanks, but you don't need to do that-" I started, turning around to face the generous stranger, when all air left my lungs at the site of Austin standing in front of me with that same side smile he always wore. The same boy who hasn't even made eye contact with me since the soda incident.

"It's fine, really. You can just pay me back later." He drawled out, the side smile turning into a smirk. I blushed from the roots of my hair to my toes, opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

He was so close, close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body. I smelled him, breathed him in, like a flower taking in water. He had been on my mind all week, now here he was, taking my breath away.

"T-thanks." I stuttered quietly, trying in get my thoughts in order.

He leaned down and whispered, loud enough for me but too quiet for anyone else "See you later." Being in this close of proximity with Austin made me lose my mind all over, and the scary part was, a small part of me didn't want to be found.

Then he was gone, leaving only my heavy breathing and loud thoughts.

It didn't occur to me until I was in the car on the way home that Austin didn't even by a smoothie for himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites guys! Keep it up!**

**And is anyone else annoyed that there is no new A&A this weekend? Sheesh!**

* * *

**(Ally's P.O.V)**

Stupid Austin Moon.

Stupid Austin Moon and his perfect face, his beautiful smile, that hair I just want to run my fingers through all day long-

"Whoa!" I swerved my vehicle to the left, narrowly missing the on coming car that just passed by.

"Now even thinking about him will get me killed." I muttered grudgingly to myself.

Since leaving the smoothie place, all my thoughts had been directed at Austin. How his side grin brings out his dimples, or how his brown eyes always seem to have the appealing affect whenever they landed on me.

See, there I go again! He has somehow wormed his way into my brain. And I've only talked to him, twice? Three times maybe?

_So why am I feeling this way?_

Signing, I got out of my car and walked up to my house. It was nothing special, with its modest size and suburban lawn. As I made my way up the sidewalk a brief memory overtook my thoughts and before I knew it, I was sucked in.

_Flashback to Ally's Soft more years_

_Tears clogged my eyes and throat as I made my way to the front door. Another hard day at being myself. _

_Colors were no longer bright. Jokes weren't funny anymore. _

_I was dull, lifeless. Smiles rarely graced my face and when I looked in the mirror, the girl staring back at me was no longer myself. My eyes had dark circles and my once pale face was even paler. I am literally a walking ghost._

_That thought alone made me want to lay on the ground and stay there forever._

_Being bullied by others hurts more than I could ever imagine. I felt so __**alone. **__So…faraway from others._

_Reaching the front door, I didn't see a large stone in the way and I tripped and fell down, father in the abbess that was myself and onto the floor._

_I screamed out in pain from the bruises that covered my arms and torso. Then something inside me just snapped and I cried. I cried from the pain. The bulling. The constant fear. The tears leaking from my eyes were a welcome reprieve from the emptiness inside myself. _

_My sorrowful wails must have been loud because through the haze my moms face appeared, and I was dragged inside._

I shuttered. That was the lowest point I had ever been when I was bullied.

But it was also the night I confessed to my parents what was going on. I can still remember my mom's shocked face and the tears she also shed.

My mom blamed _herself. _She said if she only saw the signs. My dad was speechless. His little girl stood broken and battered before him, covered in bruises and self- loathing.

I got counseling a week later. And since school was almost over, I took my finals early and left **(1)**. I never looked back.

The squeak of the door opening alarmed me of someone else's presence and looked up to find my mother's worried face in the doorway.

I shook the bad memories aside and stepped into the warmth that was my home.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Moon household…. (**Austin's P.O.V**) _

I've never really considered myself to be lucky.

Sure, I mean I have a better face than most. Anyone could admit to that. And athletic skills that were above the average teenager.

But when I stepped into the giant foyer of my house, with its large spiral staircase and endless hallways thousands of times I never thought to myself _Hey, I'm pretty lucky aren't I?_

But as I looked into Ally Dawson's eyes at _Tropical Fruit, _being lucky was only the half of it. I felt grateful that she would give me the time of day. Dizzy from her smell and her sweet smile. Some cockiness from the blush that was creeping up her smooth skin.

Hell, she was like the drug I couldn't get off of.

At first these feelings scared me. I got them when I held eye contact wit her in the hallways, when she was wearing that very tempting dress. Mixed with these weird tingles whenever her brown orbs landed on me, I took off and avoided her like the plague for the rest of the week.

And I gotta admit, that was really hard.

Then when I saw her at the smoothie place my heart started doing this really fast and slow pitter patter and she was just so quiet and cute and _there _that I couldn't help but have some contact with her and when I did the sparks went into overdrive and her smell _oh her smell _was just so unbelievably unique, like apples and fresh air-

_Breath Austin _I had to remind myself as my thoughts got away from me.

I sighed as I turned over in my bed. Ally had been on my mind since that fatal bump in the hallways.

_Now listen to me. I sound like a lovesick prick. This has to stop._

But I know, in deepest parts of my mind, that I didn't want it to stop. In fact, I wanted more.

* * *

(_**Ally's P.O.V**_)

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh book. Where do I start this time?_

_My mom is still treating me the same. Like I'm a cracked mirror about to break. She talks in this quiet, small voice whenever we have a conversation. Always wearing this look. Her eyebrows scrunch down, and her mouth twists. I know it's her pity/worry face, because I've seen her give the same look to the homeless and mentally ill people. Am I mentally ill book? Please tell me, because sometimes I'm not 100% sure myself. I'm not a normal teenager; I'm cracked and frayed around the sides. And that makes me sad, because cracked and frayed people aren't normal._

_My maternal figure is constantly asking questions like:_

_Ally, make sure you be safe, okay?_

_Ally remember what happened last time? Just, be careful today._

_I love you Ally, and I'm always here for you._

_Why did I have to be bullied? That is the million-dollar question. _

_Maybe it's because I let people in too easily._

_Speaking of letting people in; I met a boy. A boy with curious brown eyes and golden hair which is purposely messy but perfect at the same time. _

_I can't help but think he is a beautiful human being on the outside. On the inside, not so much._

_He's known for being a player, and I can see why. His face belongs in a painting for Christ sake!_

_But he makes me feel so.. whole. Complete. Warm. I've never felt this way when I was with Dallas. I can't say I've had a lot of experience either. _

_All I know is feeling this way about someone I have barely met is not normal._

_Or safe._

_Love,_

_Ally_

Trish greets me at the entrance to the school, looking weird with the wide grin she has put on her face. It's a forced smile; I can easily recognize them because I have been on the receiving side far to many times.

"Hey chica!" Trish does her standard greeting, a little to loud and slow for my taste. I wince as it blasts through my ear.

"Hey" I greet back wearily, a little freaked by her behavior.

"Why don't we get breakfast in the cafeteria? You look hungry!" Trish announces, blocking my path to my locker around the corner.

I shoot her a weird grin and try and go around her. "Okay, let me just get my books."

"Wait! Um I just want to say you are really awesome and um-" the shorter girl babbles, and I get the vibe that she's hiding something from me. I walk around her, laughing at her strange behavior and turn the corner.

The laugh dies in my throat, along with any organ that is vital to my body. I shut down, and I can feel myself slowly go numb.

I take in the scene before me. Austin was mercilessly making out with a big chested blonde directly against my locker.

As she peppers his neck with kisses, Austin's gaze meets mine over her head. I take in the dark swirling color of his irises and then I know I shouldn't have let my guard down; not even a tiny bit. Because now I feel like my heart is breaking even though it shouldn't be.

I turn on my heel and march away from them, determined to show strength.

_I am strong. I am not affected. I am above them all. _

_I feel nothing. _ I repeat over and over, as one small tear slips out of my eye and rolls down my cheek.

* * *

(1)Okay, I don't know if you can do this or not, but lets believe it for the sake of the story.

RxR!


End file.
